Only Briefs
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Goten challenges Trunk into a truth or dare game. But Trunks got bored with that, then goten said something he shouldn't have said. See what happen, Shota
1. Chapter 1

Only Briefs

Warning: this is shota which mean boyxboy, if you don't like it then click the back button. I'm warning you again, if you do not like boy to boy action click the back button. I do not own Dragonball Z or any Funimation produce and also do disclaim on it either as well. Enjoy

It was a hot day in the brief house, it was about 90 outside hot enough to crack a egg on the sidewalk. The air condition was blowing on Trunks, who only had on his brief. He had never felt this before, he felt like he was in a dessert hunting for air. Sweat drop to leg, even the air condition couldn't cool him down. Suddenly it was broke down, Trunk can hear a metal sound on it.

"Bulma the air condition down" Vegeta shout tone made an echo

"I can hear you Vegeta, I'll fix it in a minute" Bulma said in a calm tone

"But it hot woman" Vegeta stressed Bulma

"In a minute" Bulma shouted

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Bulma just answer it sense she had to fix the air condition. It was Goten smiling cheerful as ever, Trunks stare at Goten wondering why is he happy.

"Hey Trunks" Goten greeting himself and looking at Trunks brief ( Not the name but his brief)

"Why are you so happy" Trunks curious said

"I know a game we can play" Goten eager to tell him

"What?"Trunks questioned

"Truth or Dare" Goten said smiling

"Why" Trunk still wonder he still have a smile

"Because it's fun" Goten with a grin

"I guess we can play, but no holding back make it suffer" Trunks said

"Sure" Goten was fine with it, as long as he spent it with trunks. He didn't care what the game was all he wanted is to have fun with Trunk

Goten went first, well because Trunks knew if he didn't go first he would cry about it. And he didn't want to waste any time for crying.

"Truth or Dare" Goten smiling at him

"Dare" Trunk wasn't afraid and mostly because goten hardly does any good dares

"I want you to only wear your briefs on any hot days" Goten smile at him

Trunks was amazed at how goten did that. Thinking about it that's what I would say as well.

"Sure" Trunk said with a smirk on his face

"Truth or Dare, oh and don't forget the rules. You can't do truth two times one time for everybody" Trunk made sure Goten wouldn't go no where.

"Truth" Goten said because if he did dare he would regret it

"Is it truth you plan this from the whole start" Trunk said glaring at Goten

"I don't know what you mean Trunks?" Goten acting nothing happen

"I see so you did plan it" Trunks know Goten all to well

"Yeah so what?" Goten said like he didn't care at all

"..." Trunk was silent, they continue the game without hesitation

"Truth or Dare" Goten looking at him

"Truth"Trunks said ready for whatever goten has in stored for him

"Is it true that you masturbate" Goten said smirking

"Well yeah, wait how do you know what masturbation is?" Trunks wondering

"None of your business" Goten pouted

"I'm bored with this game let's play another" Trunks said looking to the side of his room

"We can play with you toys" Goten said

"Boring" Trunks protested

"What about a Video game" Goten gave another suggestion

"Boring" Trunks protest

"Well what about se..." Goten put his hand around his mouth

"Well what about se" Trunk was confused about what goten just said

"Nothing, never mind what I said. I think I should go" Goten said running to the door

"Se" Trunks sounded out, then it pop into his brain

He started running toward goten as fast as he can. Goten was already out of the door and flying away. Trunks wouldn't let him get away that quickly, even if he had only briefs on it won't stop him from chasing Goten. He started to catch up to goten as he was flying, it was pretty fast for Goten to go.

"Hey come on let do it" Trunks said smiling

"No, it's wrong plus what if your parent find out?" Goten questioned

"There hardly around this place and all they do is argue" Trunks pointed out

"That's true, but what if you get bored with that" Goten protested

"I never get bored with that and I told I masturbated. Ok no more excuses" Trunks try to grab goten

"No, I don't want to" Goten didn't know it, but his hand pull down Trunks briefs. Revealing everything his member and his ass as well.

Trunk was embarrassed and stop in midair. He headed straight down to get his briefs, all goten did was cover his mouth and blush. Goten went as well he didn't want Trunk to get angry at him. He didn't want to lose the friendship he had. As Trunks was looking he saw his brief, but they were taken away by the water and sailed through the current. He try to get it, but the current took it to a waterfall where it went deep into the water. Trunk dive in the water, goten caught up to Trunks but was already dive into the water.

"Trunks" Goten shouted out

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Only Briefs

chapter 2

Warning this is boyxboy action if you don't like it. Or don't approve of it then please click the back button. Also I do not own Dragonball Z and Funimation as well. And do not disclaim from them either as well as produce from it. Enjoy

Trunks rose out of the cold water the sun shine on his body made it glisten. Goten flew toward him seeing if he was alright. Trunk showed his briefs and smile as he look at goten. Goten held his heart all the worrying got to his head. Made him think Trunks was in danger, he should know by now Trunk is a daring boy. Trunk went on a rock and put his brief on, he see Goten next to him looking at him.

"So are ready to have sex?" Trunks said with a grin on his face

"Aren't you hurt" Goten putting the question aside

"No" Trunks scan himself making sure

Before you know it Trunks had pick up Goten. He flew with top speed, so he would have Goten all to himself. Goten didn't like where this was going, he felt like a package they he was holding him was different.

"Trunks aren't you tired, because I know I am" Goten tries to get out of it

"No, I'm not tired just horny" Trunks said with a smirk

"Oh come on aren't you little bit tired" Goten plead that this would work

"Nope" Trunks said

Trunks was already at his house, he headed straight toward his room and lock the door. Trunks threw Goten on the bed like he was bags. Trunks grab some rope and tied Goten's arms and legs. Goten figure he would do this sort of thing, he shrug his arms a little and look to the side. Trunk grab something out of his toy chest and put them in the bed. Goten could see them right in front of him lube, whip, vibrator, chocolate syrup, and a ring. Goten gulp as he look at them with fear, he thinking Trunks is going to rape me. And he knows it when that cocky prince is going to say.

"I'm going to rape you" Trunks smirk at Goten

"I knew you was going to say that" Goten said looking at Trunks near the side of the bed

Trunks rip off Goten top, a lot of orange fell on the ground like paper. The lube came first as it drip on Goten chest, he shake a little it was a cold feeling. Trunk rub it on Goten chest and toward his nipple, which was perking up from Trunks hand on him. Goten breath as he felt Trunks hand on his nipple, he felt a tongue on his nipple it slowly went around. Goten bit his lower lip as he turn red, Trunk sat on Goten waist licking his nipples. Goten moan out feeling his warmth on him, Trunks kissed him tongues were clashing one another. Trunk felt poke near his butt, he looked from behind him and smile as he did. He pull Goten pants down to his ankle and found a prize. Goten hard on was pulsing with pre cum dripping, Trunk couldn't help but to lick it down to his shaft and up. Goten moan loud as he felt the tongue on his member.

"Trunks" Goten moan out

Trunks lick Goten shaft up and down, he curve his direction so he can get around it as well. Goten couldn't take no more he felt like he was going to explode. Trunk knew he was Goten was close to cumming. Trunks put's the ring on his shaft, Goten look at it he felt like he can't cum. Trunk smirk and went on back to business. Trunk stand up on the bed and puts himself inside Goten member, it was warm inside of Trunk also tight in there as well. Trunk got use to the pain, he started pumping in and out. Goten moan loudly, it was so tight in Trunks hole like the whole organ took over. Trunks felt like Goten found his prostate he started to go faster, Trunks moan as he felt it piercing him inside and out. Trunks cum all over the bottom of the bed, he took off the ring from Goten hard member. The cum explode to the walls and Trunks as well.

"Ahhhh" Goten said in relief

"That was awesome" Trunks said as he lay on top of Goten

"Yeah" Goten said as it echo his head. He drifted off to sleep and so did Trunks as well

The Next Morning

Goten woke up on Trunks bed, he was in a daze everything was a blur to him. Trunk appear next to him on the side of the bed

"Hello sleepy head" Trunk said grinning

"Wait, I'm suppose to be at home" Goten almost ran out of bed

"Don't worry about it your mom said, it was ok to sleep over" Trunk said patting on the bed for Goten to get in it.

"Oh I see thank you" Goten said smiling

Bulma called up for dinner, The two boys smile and was ready for dinner. The two boys race to see who would get to it first. Well nobody as it turns out Trunk slip on the carpet stair forward. His head hit lots of stairs and fell straight toward the floor. His head was dripping blood, Goten lit up as he saw his friend fall on the floor.

"Boys I said come down..." Bulma screamed as she saw trunk on the floor with blood

Goten started shaking walking backward until he his the wall. Tears form up as he cover his face up, Vegeta try to find his wife he then heard crying. He flew toward Bulma who was graveling her son, Vegeta wonder why is she not calling 911. He over toward Goten and saw him curling up like a ball crying.

"Hey" Vegeta surprise tone

Goten raise his face up, looking up to see Vegeta staring at him.

"Listen call 911" Vegeta said

"Huh"Goten couldn't hear him well

"I said call 911" Vegeta shouted

Goten did as he was told and called 911. As he called them he heard a man voice on the phone

"Hello what your emergency" The guy said

"My friend trip up some steps" Goten said still sobbing

"What was you doing" The man said

"Racing, but that doesn't matter" Goten said

"What do you mean it doesn't. Every info matter we need to know"The man said

"Listen my friend is on the floor bleeding" Goten said

"Location" The man said

"Capsule corp" Goten said

"Oh I know that place. Don't you Fred" The man said to the other man. Which he said yeah as well.

"Listen God dammit my friend might be dead. If you don't get over I would fuck your light out" Goten said in a angry tone

"Oh ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting" the man apologized

"I'm sorry too" Goten said

"Yeah your sorry and I'm sorry were all sorry. While my son is dieing" Vegeta said looking over Goten back

The ambulance was already here they took Trunks to the hospital. Bulma was riding in the ambulance with him watching over him. Vegeta saw the ambulance drove off in a quick hurry, he went back to working out. Goten just look at the night sky, breathing and thinking about his friend Trunk made him started to cry.

Vegeta was working out more harder then usual, Increasing the power to the gravity room. Vegeta wasn't a emotion person, he never cry nor felt any sad feeling that would just make him weak. Just like the sayian, he doesn't want to name. Sure he thought about his son from time to time, but that was only if he needed to grow stronger that was all the rest was Bulma. The thing he would ask him made him crazy like where do baby come from? Is masturbating ok for me? How do I get a girl to like me? Ok the last one he try, but fail when it came down to it. Looking at it now it made him laugh when he was asking all those questions. Suddenly Vegeta felt soft he went back to his training where he focus on

Goten went back up stair slowly this time. And went to Trunks bed he close the door, he lock the door close he didn't want no one to come. Goten cover himself with Trunk sheet holding as tight as possible not to let go. Goten fell to sleep in Trunks bed lock up in his Room. Still crying hoping Trunk wasn't gone from his life.

Goten had a dream about Trunk being with him and seeing him. Looking at his face he smile for once no more tears. It wasn't a nightmare it was a good dream where everything was cloud. Trunks flying toward Goten seeing if he want to play a game. Trunks would do any game Goten will do, which made Goten even more happy. The waterfall turn into a beach and the sun was blazing on as usual. He saw himself playing in the sand with Trunks making a castle and tearing it down. Where in the water they were splash around and playing Marco polo.

"Trunks"Goten moan out

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Only Brief

Chapter 3 Nurse

Warning: if you don't like boyxboy action then don't read it. I'm saying it again if you do not like boyxboy action don't read this. Also I do not own Funimation, Dragonball Z and I also don't disclaim of it as well. Enjoy

Step by step the nurse walk through the hallway she hated so much. Every time she walk in this hallway it was when her boyfriend die. She also has nightmare about the hallway as well as her boyfriend. The only thing that calm her more is her patients who in the hospital. She walk near a crying Bulma, who had her eyes cover with her hands hoping her son is alive. The nurse look at her and sigh when she see her the crying. She knows it's her job to tell them about there family members, but she didn't like to do that at least not to a crying parent as well. Hell if she was getting paid double what she gets she still wouldn't like it and that the truth.

"Mrs Brief don't worry your son is alive" The nurse said looking at her

"Really?" Bulma wiped her tears off with a cloth

"Yes" The nurse giving a decent smile to cheer her up

"Thank god he alright" She help her chest

"But his neck got damage little. So we will keep him in the hospital for a day or two" The nurse writing in her chart board

"Ok" She said still sobbing a little

"Your lucky it could have been worst" The nurse said walking away

The nurse look back to the other side of the hallway thinking to herself. She was never one of the lucky ones like each family member she had was gone. They were on the edge of surviving each and every one of them, but didn't make it though. The nurse felt like her mom sad and depress every where she goes bring everyone of her friends down as well. She made some coffee as she was about to sit on one of the chair she notice a person coming in.

" Oh hello Mary, what bring you here" The doctor smile

"Fuck off I'm here on my break" Mary said sipping her coffee

"Well I was just checking up on you. I wouldn't want to mess up the bad luck girl on her coffee break" The doctor said grinning and walking away

The word was immature for a doctor to say to a nurse. But they did call her that every time she goes somewhere. She can't believe the doctor are calling her name she wants everybody in this hospital to grow up.

Room 666 where she had Trunks in there. She didn't know what she was thinking putting him in a room that said 666. But when she went to the room she notice him sleep so peaceful. She wanted that so badly just to rest, because mostly she a work a holic she never quits working not even in her sleep.

Trunk looked at her tripping on her shoes. At first he started to giggle, but then he wonder is she alright. Trunks always love nurses he even remember when goten and him use to play hospital and goten was the nurse. The thought of remembering goten made him want him so badly, but then again he could also talk to someone different like the nurse.

"How are you feeling Trunk" Mary said checking on him

"Fine and you" Trunk said smiling

"I'm good" as she said that she felt little pain in her heart

"Are you sure, because you look little down to me" Trunk said grinning

"Well I had a rough day at work" Mary reveal

"Tell me about it maybe I can help" Trunk putting his hand on her shoulder

"Really I mean it's long some people don't like hear my story" Mary said looking to the other side

"I'm all ears" Trunks said grinning

So she told him everything even about her parent which she never talks about. Trunks listen to all what she had to say. And was little interested with her that she came all this way here.

"But you know you should ignore the doctors" Trunks said smiling

"Yeah your right" And speaking of the devil a doctor came up to her

"Hey bad luck girl we need some wash cloths " The doctor command her

"Hey doc take this" Trunks mooned the doctor making him mad

Mary started laughing when he did that and it was all for her. Mary felt like she has a best friend on her side backing her up on the doctors. She continue her work on with trunk sense that was his nurse.

"I wonder what Goten is doing right now?" Trunks wonder

A/N: Sorry guys I made this a little short. I'll try to make the next one much longer. I hope you like it if you do then you can review me anytime. And really doesn't matter what it is all I want is one review from you thank for read my fanfiction and see you later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Briefs**

**Chapter 4: Nurse part 2**

Warning: This is shotacon which is boyxboy make sure that you like it. If you don't I advise you to leave this fanfiction. For the ones who do like it please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT. All of that is Akira Toriyama thing even the toys of course.

Author Notes: A fanfiction I forgot to finish I should have finish it. I still want to do more on it and I know my grammar was bad on the last three chapters this one is going to be well written hoping that you guys will like it.

Early morning in Capsule Corp Vegeta still punching on the punching bag pounding it so hard that it makes a loud noise. Goten suddenly woke up when he heard that he could feel the house moving. Goten couldn't believe how much power Vegeta was using he could sense his power growing by the minute. When it stop Goten came downstar after unlocking the door. Goten stop for a moment and stare at the stair which made Trunk go to the hospital. Goten flew toward the kitchen he saw Vegeta starting his breakfast which was a bowl of cereal. Vegeta crack open the cereal and pour it he also add some milk to it when he did he look over and saw Goten in front of him.

"..." Vegeta was silent he never talk to Goten before

Goten felt weird when he look a Vegeta he could feel that it was awkard to be this close. His dad was his rival before,but he doesn't know that much of him. His brother said that he was very strong, but always talks about his rival Goku. Maybe I should go somewhere else I mean it might be hard to talk to him

"So... how your father?" Vegeta asked

"Um...he's fine" Goten felt little confused

"Well... does he train?" Vegeta asked

"Yes, but sometimes he does other things" Goten said

"Like what?" Vegeta asked

"Uh...spent time with me and Gohan" Goten said

"By doing..." Vegeta said

"Training" Goten answered

"So there nothing to him, but training" Vegeta said

"Well...yeah" Goten feels disappointed about this

Goten sat on the couch he wasn't that hungry he turn on the TV.

"I wonder what Trunks is doing" Goten thought

At the Hospital

"Truth or Dare" Trunks said to the nurse

"Uh... Dare" Mary said

"I Dare you to see all the Twilight movies today" Trunks smirk

"Augh, I hate that movie its so lovey dovey" Mary said

"I know, but I dared you so there" Trunks smiled

"Ok, Mr cocky pants Truth or Dare" Mary said

"Dare" Trunk wasn't afraid

"I dare you to stick this thermometer up your ass while chatting with some people in the hospital." Mary smile

"Wow good dare I would have never guess you could be that good" Trunks said

"Well, I played with some friend of mine we know the game well" Mary grin giving Trunks the thermometer

When Trunks puts in it felt cold he shiver a little bit. Suddenly it started to vibrate creating this massive pleasure with in him.

"What is this?" Trunks wonder

"Oh, did I tell it was also a vibrator" Mary smirk

Trunks moan as he felt his ass vibrating through it. He took a deep breath a try to calm down, but it felt soooooooo good it was like eat cookies and getting a brand new car. Trunks kept his mouth shut as he try to get out his bed. The nurse help him a little bit making sure he isn't hurt she also made it go deeper by pushing her hand on the vibrator.

"Aughhh no fair" Trunks said as he felt it got deeper

"Oh well" Mary said

Trunks walk in hallway try to focus on his voice. He started chatting with some people keep his head straight. When he return to his bed to rest he was still blushing over the thing. He knows he complete his task, but he wanted this in more he loves it.

"Trunks" Goten ran over to his friend giving him a giant hug

"The nurse said we can see you" Goten said

"Oh, did she now" Trunks smirked

"How are you feeling honey?" Bulma said still a little teary eye

"I'm fine mom" Trunks smile

"..." Vegeta didn't say anything

"Come on aren't you going to say something" Bulma looked at Vegeta

"The boy is fine he's a prince sayian son nothing can hurt him" Vegeta said it serous

"Oh you and your mumble jumble prince sayian crap. You know all the training when to your head and die for a year" Bulma said

"Don't test me woman" Vegeta said

"Um... mom, dad can I be alone with my friend" Trunks said breaking the argument

"Sure" both of them said

As the parent when back into the waiting room. Goten smile at Trunk being alone is what Goten needed Trunks needed it as well. As they just stare into there eyes Trunks don't know why, but he wanted to stay that way, but then he wanted to talk to Goten.

"So how are you" Trunks said

"Lonely" Goten hug Trunks tight

"Ugh well I'm sorry I left you alone" Trunks said feeling the hug from Goten

"It wasn't your fault that you trip and fell. We were racing" Goten said

"Your right" Trunks said

"So did you make any friend at the hospital" Goten wonder

"Yeah one friend she was nice her name was Mary" Trunks smile

"Oh, thats nice so what did you guys do" Goten also wonder

"Oh, just games and stuff people been calling her names" Trunks said

Suddenly Trunks heard a loud noise like a car skid off the road or something. Trunk went to his window and saw it was a car crash. Trunks stare the window and then look at the licease plate his eyes narrow down. Mary BD thats what it said Trunk lit up when it said that.

"No" Trunks said

"What's wrong?" Goten asked

"My friend..." Trunk was shock

"What about your friend?" Goten wonder

"She had a accident" Trunk face went down

Goten look at the window and saw the car crash. Goten couldn't believe that happan. Goten was also curious

"What kind of names they call her" Goten continued

"Bad luck girl" Trunk suddenly saw explosion when the cars were outside

Trunks started to cry and curling up into a ball. He use to play with her everyday when he was here his only friend at the hospital gone just like that. Trunks soon then fell asleep Goten carry him to the bed a cover him in his bed sheets. He then kissed him goodnight as he sat in the chair and waited for his friend to wake up sooner or later.

F/N : I hate killing off my character, but I felt like had to give it more drama. Next time Goten finds out about more of the nurse and after that its going to be something different. I hope you like it if you did please review this story with either a postive or negative comment about it. Until then bye


	5. Chapter 5

Only Briefs

Chapter 5 : Too much Sex and The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball Gt or any of it.

Warning: This contain Shotacon which mean boyxboy. If you don't like that sort of stuff I suggest you find a another fanfiction.

Trunks woke up to see that his best friend had vanish from his sight. He look left, right and up, but couldn't find his friend. Until he finds him under the covers sleeping on him. At first he was fine, but he forgot that he a vibrator in his ass. When Goten heard it vibrate in Trunks stomach he open his eye's. He search what was vibrating and it was pointing in Trunk's ass.

"Trunks why do you have a vibrator in your butt" Goten look at him under the covers

"Uh... well me and, Mary was playing truth or dare" Trunks smile a little

"Oh, so she dare you to put a vibrator in your butt" Goten said

"Yes, plus to talk to people while having it in" Trunks said

"Oh, well what would happen if I touch it like this" Goten began touch it. Which made Trunk moan in pleasure breathing in and out

"Damn it Goten" Trunks blush intensly

Goten laugh at he started to poke on it teasing Trunks with it. Goten grip onto the vibrator and shove it more into Trunks ass making him grip his covers. Goten started to lick the vibrator around Trunks hole moving forward over to Trunks cock. It was dripping with pre cum which Goten had lick off and started to suck on Trunks cock. Trunks moan a little trying not to moan too loud don't want to wake up the hospital. Trunks grab onto Goten hair and pull it a little Goten moan, but not to much he still continued to suck on Trunks. Goten started to kiss Trunks, Trunks pull the covers over them so nobody would see them while there kissing. Trunks tangle with Goten tongue saliva drip to the side of there mouths. Goten took off his pant, he can see Goten erection revealing it self. Trunks hands slip into Goten underwear and pull them down so he can see the full erection. Trunks pull Goten's cock onto his face he started sucking and rubbing Goten butt's. He slip one finger in thrusting it back and fourth while adding another finger. Goten gave small moans for the pleasure he was receiving. Trunks stop and pull Goten where there chest met. Trunk slowly pull Goten down to his cock, Goten hole met with Trunk's cock and Goten started to groan when he slowly move down on Trunk's shaft. Goten could handle it as he went all the way down Trunk's cock. Goten lead the pumping as he when up and down. Then more small moan from both of them, but suddenly they went silent the only thing they can hear was slap from the intense sex. The slapping of Goten's butt hitting Trunk's on the side of his legs. They rest a little sweat was build on them. They did some more slowly until they sped up driving hard and harder.

"Trunks I'm coming" Goten Squirting on Trunks chest

"Me too" Trunk's Squirted in Goten hole. Goten rested on top of Trunks, Trunks cock slip out of Goten butt. Goten can feel the cum in his hole

"Trunk's" Goten fell asleep after saying that

Trunk's Grab Goten's clothes and put them on him. As he was finish with that he grab his friend and sat him in the chair. Trunks look at him before going to sleep himself.

"Thanks, Goten" Trunks said as he went into his own bed and drifting to sleep.

Next Morning

Trunks was release out of the hospital, Bulma took them to there house. Trunks was finally walking and was happy about it he spent a lot of time in the hospital. Trunks looked down when he remember his nurse friend he was still sad from the accident he just saw last time. It kept crawling in his head for some reason, but he shakes it off to see his room. He look to see Goten just stare at him it was kind of creepy. Trunks smile which made Goten smile all this silent was getting to him.

"Hey, Goten you play some video game" Trunks said having the wierdest deja vu ever.

"No" Goten shake his head

"What about my toys" Trunks said feeling like he said this already before

"No" Goten shake his head

"What about se" Goten whisper it to Trunks making him figure it out

"Sex, but didn't we already have it at the hospital" Trunks said finally getting that out of his system

"But I'm still want it" Goten pouted

"Man, Goten your horny" Trunks said smerking

As they had more sex and stay together. Nothing could break them apart. They made sure of that, so as the sun goes down so does are story.

A/N: Yeah its done. So I hope you guys enjoy that. I didn't have anything else plan for this story so I ended. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Bye


End file.
